


huggy jacket

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash, Strait Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day19"Hannibal Lecter, huh?"John blushed even more as he told Chuck about it. For one thing, because it was a bit embarrassing, and anotherbecause it made him a little bit pissed off when his older friend laughed at him.He was tired of the fact that everyone always treated him with velvet gloves when it came to intimate topics.





	huggy jacket

After work, John crept into the huge wardrobe. And since he knew that any crap would be available during the shoot anyway, he would surely find what he was looking for. After ten minutes he still had not discovered anything and almost gave up hope. On the other hand, he was also glad that he did not discover anybody, so he did not have to answer any uncomfortable questions.

"Seek and ye shall find," he mumbled pleased and lifted the garment off the hook. He was amazed at the weight.

"Need a hand?"

Startled, he turned and stared into the face of one of the assistants.

"Um ..."

_'Dude, come up with something!'_

"We have such a roleplaying game going on and I'm supposed to be Hannibal Lecter," he mumbled. "I'll bring it back tomorrow, I promise."

Luckily she did not ask for further, yet she had to record it on the computer.

"Maybe you have a bag, not everyone has to see," he said, blushing slightly and then disappearing quickly out of the door.

 

"Hannibal Lecter, huh?"

John blushed even more as he told Chuck about it. For one thing, because it was a bit embarrassing, and another because it made him a little bit pissed off when his older friend laughed at him.

He was tired of the fact that everyone always treated him with velvet gloves when it came to intimate topics. As if he was there because he was just there. So, if nobody gave him credit for something.

Always kind and nice and always taking care of him so that nobody exaggerated. Yes, there was one incident but that had nothing to do with it. As if he was there because he was just there. As if he was not capable of it. Always kind and nice, always taking care of him.

And Chuck, with him, he had the feeling that his friend least knew what he was capable of. Yes, he was the youngest, but that did not mean that he could not be different either.

In his thoughts already a step further, he had made a decision. The first step was that the planned session took place with Gabriel and Eva. The second step was that he might need some background knowledge, so he went to Eva's lunch break to consult with her.

 

In his mind, Chuck had already prepared for a cuddle session. It was also assumed that John was the one wearing the straitjacket. All the more astonished, when even a little startled, he realized, when the front door was closed behind them, that he should be the victim. It all happened so fast that he could barely follow his thoughts.

Everything had started quite harmless. John leaned down to him, buried his hands in his curly hair and kissed him intimately. Chuck immediately melted away, for when he felt those gentle lips on his, that soft tongue that nudged his, and therefore he could not help but close his eyes groaning. That's why he did not find it surprising when John took off his sweater and T-shirt.

But then, when he opened his eyes again, there was Gabriel and in no time, both had put him in the straitjacket.

In the huggy-position, his sleeves were tied behind his back and then the four straps were tightened on his back. While John held him, Gabriel took off his jeans and strapped on the last strap right in his crotch.

Admittedly, that uncomfortably squeezed his genitals. But on the other hand, he also found this tingling somewhat arousing.

Before he could even react he got a blindfold and a gag. On the basis of the tempo with which everything happened, he became slightly dizzy and frankly, at that moment his heart briefly stopped. He then felt the two grabbing him under the arms and dragging him into a room, he guessed it was the playroom.

He had expected everything, but not so, and when he heard the door closing and knew that he was alone, he could not suppress a faint whimpering. Nonetheless, he liked the situation.

 

Disoriented and motionless, he sharpened his ears. But there was nothing. As he was placed on the bed, he simply dropped back and waited eagerly for what to expect next. The straitjacket was also tied so tightly that he felt it piercing his body, which made it more uncomfortable and made him feel every little pull and twist of the straps.

God, how he longed for touch.

He bit his cheek and felt the burning in him that wanted to free itself. He wanted to get out of this straitjacket, it drove him crazy. His thoughts got hornier every second, just wanted ... But he could not, not without someone's help.

His heart was thumping and frantically he blew his breath through his nose.

Of course, he knew that nothing bad would happen to him, but the adrenaline rush that made his way through his body did not make it easy for him to relax.

Finally. After a few minutes, he heard the door and through the steps, he could guess that it was only one person who came to him. Chuck sat up again and was pulled to his feet a few seconds later.

"John!" He murmured, but only a faint hum could be heard from the gag.

At least his blindfold was removed and partly frowning, partly amused, he saw his friend in front of him, wearing only a long apron of leather.

 

Although he did not understand what Chuck was mumbling, when he saw the sparkle in those eyes, he knew he was quite content with the situation.

For a moment he just stood there and looked at his older friend. Imagined what he could do.

He could tease, touch, taste and feel him.

He could make him beg and scream.

He could grab his hair and lick his neck, suck and maybe even bite.

He could work his cock until he was out of the air and filling his ass with fingers or something else.

He wanted to see Chuck fall apart and elicit a tear of ecstasy.

His friend would not be able to fight back and would have to accept that he ... and only he had the final say. He decided how long that would take and when it would end.

John only held the smaller by the arms. But something bothered the overall picture.

Of course, he could have taken off his underpants just as well. It would have been exciting even if he had made it through the strap. However, since it was just a plain white panty anyway, he decided in favor of something else, let him go for a moment and got a pair of scissors from the drawer.

For a moment, the younger man wondered how big Chuck's eyes could become when he held the cold metal against his face, slowly stroking his cheeks toward his neck.

 

Feeling the cold metal on his heated skin not only caused goosebumps, but it also caused him to temporarily stop breathing.

On the one hand, it had something scary, as the younger showed no facial features but on the other hand a touch of eroticism.

Then he felt nothing more than the scissors made their way over the jacket, but suddenly he jumped in shock when he felt the metal on his thigh.

In one hand, John held the scissors and with the other, he stroked gently over the, now pronounced bulge of underpants, before he grabbed a little tighter and again robbed a dull fright sound of Chuck.

He looked him all the time in the eyes as if he would say, 'No wrong move because I have it in hand, I have you in hand!'

A renewed shudder hit Chuck as this hand moved past the waistband of his panties, pulling them away from the body, and when he heard the cutting sound, he knew John had severed the fabric.

Then there were again these fingers, which wisely snaked the broken fabric through the strap, threw it into a corner and then pulled on the strap.

 

Meanwhile, John had knelt before him and even if Chuck could not see anything, he could feel what he was doing, and that caused mixed feelings in him.

With a slight slap on his right calf, he was silently told to spread his legs a little wider.

The strap, which went through his legs, was placed exactly on the underside of his throbbing erection, so this was pressed against his stomach, his balls separated from each other and on top of that, the strap pressed exactly between his ass cheeks.

Grinning, John looked at his work and could not resist sticking out his tongue and brushing the tip over the hot, swollen spots that made Chuck wince again and elicit a deep growl.

It felt damn good and the older could have enjoyed it forever if he had not felt his legs collapsing. He was also bad at keeping his balance because he was so well tied up. John noticed this and supported his hands on Chuck's butt.

But a new problem was added, because the salivation was difficult to control and he was only swallowing, had to focus on not suffocating. Muttering, he shook his entire body until he had the attention of the other, who freed him from the gag.

"Fuck!" Chuck gasped, coughing a few times, and John looked at him worriedly, holding him so he would not fall over.

Another choppy moan as the black-haired pulled again a little tighter on the strap and the slight pain turned after a few moments in a pleasant tingling.

He could feel drops drifting on their own, running down his shaft and wetting his sensitive areas, which gave him another shudder over his spine.

All he wanted was to feel the other deep, immediately, he was so horny. Trembling with pleasure, he kicked back and forth, but he only earned another grin from his friend, who kissed gently down his neck and left soft bites on the highly explosive skin.

As he sucked on his sensitive earlobe, his tongue circling the shell and letting his hot breath rush in, Chuck collapsed and the other had not held him, both had fallen to the ground.

"What do you want?" John whispered.

 

"Ya," the older man gasped, pressing closer to him. Was then a bit surprised because curious fingers, despite the tightness, had managed to get to his sensitive nipples, crushed and twirled, let him groan loudly again.

Chuck did not know what to do with his feelings, his heart beat as fast as if he had just sprinted. Another tug on his genitals.

For John, too, it was not without a trace, when he saw the other in wild ecstasy, but he wanted to get him in another way, the long-awaited climax.

He had trouble keeping Chuck on his feet, but his grip was firm, holding his friend safely in his arm.

"John," it was a pleading whisper. Chuck no longer had control over his body and that pull in his lower abdomen meant that he would soon succumb to the arts.

"I like to see you like this," the other man whispered, pulling gently on his friend's lower lip, nibbling and licking, using the fingers of his other hand to release his own apron, which fell to the floor with a faint click, and then put his index finger in Chuck's mouth.

If not that damn size difference ...

With a quick and skillful movement that was too fast for Chuck's brain at the stage he was already in, he found himself sitting at the table a few moments later, his legs swinging around John's hips and that wonderful and heavenly finger in his ass , pressing firmly on his prostate.

With the other hand on Chuck's back, John pushed him close to him again, while their tongues delivered a hot duel.

Both were only moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other, and with jerky movements, Chuck continued to carry away.

"I ..."

It was a mixture of a gasp and a sob, and when the younger one looked at his sensitive friend for a moment, and she saw a tear running down his cheek, he stroked his head and pressed it tightly against his shoulder.

At that moment Chuck let go, just a short cry, his body cramped and he felt his fingers nearly breaking, as tight as they were in his own sleeves.

After bringing him gently through the aftermath of this earthquake-like orgasm, John could not help but lay hands on himself.

 

next work ... 

day 20

**Hot-dogging + Dirty talk**

Balthazar/Lucifer


End file.
